This animal resource colony provides conditioned canine models for coagulation research to qualified investigators. Normal beagles and beagles heterozygous and homozygous for Factor VIII deficiency; beagles heterozygous and homozygous for Factor VII deficiency and Keagles (Beagles-Cairn terrier cross) homozygous for Factor IX deficiency.